


You're Safe Now

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, forgot to mention that whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: "Just hold on to me as long as you feel you need to." (WARNING: Contains spoilers for the 4/26 update/chapter 10 of Heroes)





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Because chapter 10 left me fucking shook and I can't stop thinking about it send help immediately
> 
> Also why doesn't ao3 have spoilers as an archive warning

By no means was it an easy task, but Greil's mercenaries had been defeated. Their leader, Ike, approached you, a look of acceptance on his face. You had to admit, it was a bit baffling to you. He was ruthless in battle, wouldn't it make sense for him to be the same outside of it? He held a hand out to you.

"We lost." He stated. "But I have no regrets. You showed us your strength. We are not enemies."

You took his hand, shaking it out of respect for the blue haired man and his troops. You rejoined your group. Although the battle was over, you couldn't shake the feeling that your time in the World of Radiance was not. Where had Veronica been in all of this? Shouldn't she have made some kind of appearance? After all, she was the one who sent the mercenaries to invade the kingdom, was she not? Many thoughts were running through your head, and you had hoped upon returning to Askr, you would be able to put them to rest.

If only it were that simple.

Anna congratulated everyone on a job well done, preparing to travel back home. Aside from yourself, everyone had stepped through the portal leading to the Askran kingdom. However, they were still visible, until suddenly, things went black. When the darkness disappeared, you were utterly bewildered at what it could have been.

"What the--" You yelped.

"What was that?!" Anna cried out. You noticed the portal getting smaller, and very quickly panic started to settle in. You fell to your knees in an attempt to get to it, your heart pounding in a way you never wanted it to and your throat beginning to close up.

"No! The gateway is closing!" Alfonse gasped. "(Y/N)! Hurry!" He extended his arm out of the portal, waiting for you to take it. You shakily reached out to him, just barely grazing his fingertips, when you felt a jolt pull you further away from him.

"NO!" He shouted. You wanted to scream out back to him, but any attempt to do so was made futile by a hand sneaking up from behind you and covering your mouth, while another held a knife to your neck. You watched as the portal closed entirely, your eyes widening in utter fear of your situation. In an attempt to free yourself, you tried to bring your hands up to yank the arms off of you, but they were immediately brought down and bound together by some kind of magic. You had yet to identify the pair of arms that held you back, and that only made matters worse.

"Hello, summoner. This time it's just you and me."

Veronica.

The very sound of her voice sent painful chills through your body. You cursed yourself for thinking of her, as if not doing so would have kept her from finding you. You darted your eyes to look at her, her expression a type of sinister you hadn't seen on anyone before.

"Your bratty friends are on the other side..." She leered. "There's nobody to save you now." You were hyperventilating against her hand, noticing how dangerously close the knife she possessed was to you. Beads of sweat cascaded down your forehead as you watched her bring it closer to your neck, fearing the anticipation of its touch. "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it." She continued on, smirking devilishly at your frantic state. 

"It's time to die."

Those four words sent your mind into a frenzy. You hadn't gathered enough orbs to summon another hero, and even if you had, they likely wouldn't be strong enough to defeat her, so you were left defenseless and afraid.

"I'll pop your head off, just like I used to do with my dolls." She threatened, and you grimaced at the thought.

Just when you had begun to lose all hope for your life, a bright light flashed before you. You confused it for the light signifying your death, until you noticed you had been freed from Veronica's grasp, and her knife on the floor. Your eyes shifted all over the room, trying to find what it was that saved you. You noticed a figure approach you, grabbing your arm to help you stand, and that was when you saw that another gate had been opened.

"Run! Toward the light!" This mystery person commanded you, giving you a push towards the new portal. You looked back hesitantly. What if it was a trap? "Trust me! I'm Alfonse and Sharena's friend, Zacharias! Now go!" He called out. You ran closer to the light, each step growing more and more unbearable. You tried your best to ignore this pain, but the more you tried, the more prominent it became. Zacharias called out to you once more, encouraging you to keep going and telling you that you were almost there. You eventually reached the gate, the brightness enveloping you before you were back on land.

You were down on your hands and knees, gasping for air when you looked up to see that you were back in Askr. The first face you laid your eyes on was that of Alfonse, who knelt down, gently grabbing your arms. Even in your hazy state, you could see the growing concern in his expression. He kept a smile in an attempt to hide it, but you knew him better than that.

"Gods, am I glad to see you." He spoke. "When I saw you disappear, just like Zacharias did, I thought my chest would burst..." 

"Me too." You both turned your heads to see Sharena approach you, kneeling down alongside her brother and putting a hand on your shoulder. "I'm so glad you're safe." She smiled warmly at you. "Seriously, don't do that." She told you in a joking manner, but you could see the tears she attempted to blink away, and it almost made you cry yourself. 

"Z... Zacharias..." You choked. "He... I saw him... he... he saved... me..."

"How is that..." Alfonse began to ask, his expression going from worried to puzzled, when Anna cut him off. You tried to comprehend what she was saying, but you could feel consciousness slipping away from you before you lost it completely. 

Alfonse caught you in his arms before you could fall. Fear entered his mind, but he chose to ignore it. He had to be strong for his sister and commander. He lifted you up, putting one arm under your knees while the other held the upper half of your body, and carried you back to the castle as Sharena and Anna walked beside him. The trio brought you to the infirmary, setting you on a bed as Lissa and Priscilla rushed to your aid. They ordered the group to wait outside while they took care of you. Sharena began weeping once they were out of the room, turning herself away from the other two. Anna immediately turned her around, pulling her into a tight embrace as Sharena's sobs grew louder.

"She's going to be okay, Sharena." Alfonse wasn't entirely sure he himself believed this when he said it, but he hated to see his sister so sad.

"Alfonse, come here." Anna ordered, extending an arm out to the prince. He approached his commander, putting one arm around her and the other around Sharena. Tears of his own threatened to escape his eyes, but he refused, furiously blinking them back before they could fall. The three of them stayed like that for some time, holding onto each other for comfort. They heard the door open after a while, letting go of each other and seeing Priscilla step out of the room.

"She has yet to regain consciousness, but she will be okay." She confirmed.

"Oh, thank gods!" Sharena blubbered, the tears falling from her eyes now being joyous ones. Anna pulled her back into a hug, rubbing her arm and giving her a light squeeze.

"If you would like, you can see her now." Priscilla chimed in. "In fact, it would be best if there was someone with her when she wakes up."

"You two should rest. I'll watch over her." Alfonse volunteered, turning to the other two.

"Are you sure?" Anna questioned, to which he nodded at her.

Priscilla held the door open for him, and he entered the room, approaching the bed where you laid. Lissa had been sitting beside you before she noticed he had come in. She stood up, approaching him to speak briefly.

"The shock of everything that happened in Radiance is most likely what caused her to collapse." She told him. "But like Priscilla said, she'll be okay." She smiled at him, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Come along, Lissa. We should give them some space." Priscilla requested, still standing at the door as Lissa approached her. "We will be in the gardens if you need something."

With that, the two healers exited the room, leaving just him and you. He sat in the chair Lissa had placed near your bed, observing your comatose state as he rid himself of his armor. As thankful as he was that you were otherwise unharmed, it hurt him deeply to see you like this. That sting he felt in his eyes while he had been outside returned, and this time he let the tears out. How could he let this happen to you? He made a promise to keep you safe just weeks ago, and already he had been unable to keep it? He took ahold of your hand, bringing it to his face as he wept and cursed himself. How was he expected to look after an entire kingdom if he couldn't look after you? What good was he as a prince if he couldn't protect the people he cared about? Those questions and various similar ones plagued his mind, each one hurting more to think about than the last. He eventually grew tired from crying and overthinking and drifted into a slumber.

Time had passed, and you awoke abruptly, unsure where you were. Had Veronica found you again? You couldn't dare look at your surroundings, for if you did and your suspicions were confirmed, you weren't sure what you would do. You tightly shut your eyes, trying to imagine yourself somewhere else, when you felt a hand on your arm. You screeched in fear, pleading with whoever it was not to hurt you, when you heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, (Y/N)! It's me! Look!"

You opened your eyes, and you discovered you were in Askr's infirmary. Relief washed over you when you saw Alfonse at your side, sitting across from you on the edge of the bed. He looked at you so earnestly it brought tears to your eyes, and you made no effort to hold them back. You bawled ceaselessly, putting your face in your hands as he stood to take you into his arms, not daring to let you go. You moved your arms around his torso, burying your face into his chest and continuing to cry.

"Alfonse..." You whimpered. "I... I... I really thought I was gonna die back there!" You wailed, holding onto him tighter.

"Shh... I'm here." He soothed, trying his best to hide the breaking in his voice as fresh tears of his own fell. He promptly brushed them away. "You're safe now. Nothing will hurt you. Just hold on to me as long as you feel you need to."

You did just that, burying yourself into his warmth. He brought a hand to your face, using it to wipe away your tears when you eventually ran out of them. You could hear his heart beat, and it comforted you like nothing else could. You looked up at him, watching as he looked down at you, putting his hand underneath your hair to stroke the back of your neck.

"I... must tell you something." He spoke, causing your stomach to do flips within you. "I've been denying this for quite some time, but after almost losing you today... I cannot possibly deny it any longer."

You had a good idea of what would come out of his mouth next, but you listened on. You had wanted to hear this for the longest time.

"I love you, (Y/N). I am quite in love with you. I know I said it was best not to get too close to others, but it seems I could not take my own advice.'

There it was.

You could have begun crying all over again had you not been doing so much of it before. Instead, you smiled faintly at him, your heart doing leaps and bounds in your chest.

"Alfonse... I love you too." You whispered.

You brought you hands to his shoulders, moving your face closer to his. His breath on your face made your heart race faster, and you closed your eyes, anticipating his next move. You felt him wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you even closer as he bridged the gap between you two, tenderly pressing a kiss onto your lips. It was soft, yet full of passion, and you kissed him back with the same amount, bringing a hand to cup his face. You eventually pulled away, pressing your forehead against his as you gazed into his eyes. He laid you back down on the bed, urging you to get some rest.

"I'll sleep easier if you stay with me." You conveyed to him, scooting over to give him some room. "I know you must be tired too, and I can't make you go all the way back to your room."

You were right. He was tired, and his room was quite far from the infirmary. Priscilla and Lissa might not be too happy about it in the morning, but for now, he wanted you to feel safe. He removed his boots, then climbed into the spot you offered for him on the bed. You felt it shift from behind you, and you reached for his arm to wrap around you. He rested his chin on your shoulder, interlocking his fingers with yours as you laid there, closing your eyes and drifting off into a long awaited slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is ready to have their heart stomped on with future story updates to the game? I know I am


End file.
